Sakitmu, Jadi Sakitku Juga
by ranmaru23
Summary: Aomine Daiki, sang kepala geng SMA Touou khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya Kagami yang dikabarkan diserang oleh geng dari SMA lain, Aomine ingin membalaskan perbuatan tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Kagami. / "Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan merawatku?" / AoKaga


**Sakitmu, Jadi Sakitku Juga**

 **Pairing** : Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga / AoKaga

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke tentunya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita punya ranmaru23

 **Warning** : BL or Yaoi, Typo, Gaje, AU, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain - lain

 **Summary** : Aomine Daiki, sang kepala geng SMA Touou khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya Kagami yang dikabarkan diserang oleh geng dari SMA lain, Aomine ingin membalaskan perbuatan tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Kagami. / "Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan merawatku?" / AoKaga

Terinspirasi dari Film Crows Zero

Mind to RnR?^^

.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan pasien bernama Kagami Taiga?!" Aomine yang sebelumnya berlari di lorong rumah sakit tersebut mendesak suster jaga di sana.

" _Ee-etoo_ , Pasien Kagami Taiga berada di kamar nomor 576." Suster tersebut terbata karena kaget dan mungkin juga takut dengan wajah sangar Aomine.

" _Arigatou_!" Aomine berteriak lantang karena ternyata dia sudah tancap gas dahulu setelah mendengar untaian angka dari suster tersebut.

Suster tersebut hanya terbengong dengan kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

JDEER

Pintu berwarna silver itu terjeblak dengan keras ke arah dinding. Sementara itu si empu ruangan terbelalak melihat sang pelaku penjeblakan pintu yang sama sekali tidak berperikepintuan dan juga berperikedindingan-_-

"Ahomine! Kalo gue serangan jantung gimana?!" Kagami melotot dengan level maksnya. Saat ini, Kagami sedang bersandar pada _headreast_ ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Yaa, tinggal kupanggil dokter di sini dong." Aomine bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab dengan santai begitu?" suara Kagami terdengar merendah saat mengatakannya, ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine.

"Pffft, sangat lucu saat menggodamu." Aomine melangkah mendekati Kagami, diusapnya kepala merah gradasi hitam tersebut dengan lembut kemudian ia duduk di samping ranjang Kagami.

Kagami hanya hanya diam, tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine, kali ini ia ingin menutupi wajah merahnya dari Aomine.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini huh? Setahuku kau pintar menjaga dirimu." Aomine meraih dagu Kagami, ia menempel kan dahinya pada dahi Kagami.

Yahh, bisa dikatakan kondisi Kagami saat ini begitu memprihatinkan, hal itu dilihat dari tangan dan kepalanya yang diperban, serta banyaknya luka memar di bagian tubuh Kagami yang lain, tak terkecuali wajahnya.

Aomine mengusap sudut bibir Kagami, terdapat di situ luka yang mengering.

"Mereka mengeroyokiku." Kagami menghidari tatapan dari Aomine.

"Pengecut sekali mereka! kau tahu mereka dari sekolah mana?" Aomine sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Kagami, sekarang dia duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi menunggu jawaban dari Kagami.

"Kulihat dari betnya mereka memakai seragam Kirisaki Daichi, Kenapa Ahomine?" Oh Kagami, kau begitu polos-_-

"Cih, akan kubalas mereka!" Aomine bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar.

Kagami melotot mendengarnya, dengan segera dia meraih tangan Aomine. Untung saja tangannya yang patah bukanlah yang dekat dengan jangkauan pada Aomine.

"Tidak perlu _Aho_! nanti bisa timbul masalah lain." Tangan Kagami mencoba menarik tangan coretdekilcoret warna sawo matang milik Aomine untuk duduk kembali. Namun gagal, yah ia sedang tidak bertenaga juga sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka begini _Bakagami_! Mengertilah!" Suara Aomine sedikit meninggi mengatakannya.

"Aku juga tak mau kau ikut - ikutan sakit nantinya _Ahomine_! Mengertilah!" Suara Kagami pun ikut meninggi. (Plis deh, di rumah sakit jangan tereak - tereak masalah rumah tangga dong :v)

"Aku tak peduli soal itu, aku harus membalas mereka, _baka_." Aomine tetap bersikeras, sekarang ia mencoba melepaskan tangan dari genggaman Kagami.

Kagami tentu tak membiarkannya. Kagami makin meremat tangan kekar itu.

"Kalau kau menghajar mereka, Kirisaki Daichi bisa membuat kerusuhan dengan siswa _Touou_ lain Aomine, sudahlah, aku tidak apa - apa." ucap Kagami dengan sedikit keras.

"Itu bisa diurus nanti, aku bisa menghajar mereka lagi dan lagi."

'Aish, Keras kepala sekali! dasar _ganguro_ -_-' Kagami membatin galau, gimana caranya dia bisa membujuk Aomine ini.

Ehm, dia ada ide, tapi ragu juga kalau mau dilakukan.

'Ah sudahlah, coba saja.'

"Daiki..." Panggil Kagami kalem.

Aomine terkejut mendengar nama depannya terucap oleh bibir Kagami. Sangat jarang mendengarnya, palingan ia cuma sesekali dengar pas mereka lagi anuan, padahal, kala itu Aomine sedang 'fokus' dengan 'hal lain'.

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang mau merawatku." Kagami memasang wajah seperti anjing terbuang, Aomine sendiri cenut - cenut melihatnya, adiknya di bawah juga ikut cenut - cenut.

...Hening

"O-Oi, katakan sesuatu dong Ahomine!" Kagami langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi tidak terima. Ekspresi macam mau mengajak tawuran.

Masih hening, hingga tiba - tiba Aomine terkekeh.

"Kehehe~ sudah sangat pintar ya menggodaku..." Aomine dengan kecepatan kilat menempatkan kepalanya di depan wajah Kagami.

Tanpa menunggu, dikecupnya bibir tebal Kagami, tak lupa dihisapnya bibir itu juga diselipkan lidahnya pada belahan bibir sexy itu.

Dihisapnya saliva Kagami yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Beberapa menit berjalan hingga Kagami yang sudah kehabisan napas mendorong dada Aomine dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tautan itu terlepas meninggalkan benang saliva yang tercipta setelah cumbuan panas tersebut. Tergesa Kagami mengelap jejak saliva di sudut bibirnya.

"Hahh hahh Dasar mesum! bisa - bisanya kau melakukannya pada orang sakit." Napas Kagami masih memburu.

"Habisnya, salahmu sendiri kan..." Aomine memasang wajah masa bodoh sambil melirik Kagaminya.

"Aku benar Ahomine! Tidak ada yang merawatku jika kau pergi, lalu jika kau ikutan sakit aku akan bertambah beban kau tahu, _Aho_!"

" _Haik, haik_ , tampaknya ada seorang _princess_ di sini yang kesepian." Aomine menyeringai, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya pada pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraih tangan Kagami.

Kagami sontak meremat keras tangan corethitamarangcoret tersebut. Aomine mengaduh seperlunya.

Aomine masih saja cengengesan membuat Kagami ingin menabok pipi tirus si _ganguro_. Tidak jadi sih, sudah terlampau lelah ia meladeni kekasih gelapnya eh kekasihnya itu.

"Hey Taiga, Kau harus cepat sembuh, aku ingin segera melakukannya denganmu." Aomine tersenyum sok mesra pada kekasihnya.

Ctak

Kali ini jitakan bersarang pada dahi Aomine.

.

.

.

"Taiga, Buka mulutmu, apa susahnya makan bubur ini, kan tinggal ditelan doang." Ujar Aomine menyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan bibir Kagami.

"Makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak Aomine, lagipula aku tidak selera makan." Kagami berkata sok lemah, tujuannya sih agar Aomine tidak jadi memberinya makan. Yang ada malah kau diikat diranjang deh Taiga, ups.

"Hey, bukannya kau kalau makan biasanya sampe segunung ya porsinya." Aomine berkata santai.

Kagami hanya melototi si Ahominenya, lelah sudah _kokoro_ nya.

"Ah, iya, mau nyoba makan pake mulutku ya Taiga? Makanya kamu nolak mulu pas aku sodorin makanan pake sendok." Aomine dengan antusias memasukkan sesendok bubur pada mulutnya. Lalu tak lupa ia memanyunkan bibir dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kagami.

"Eh, I - IYA, Aku. Makan. Pake. Sendok. Aja." Kagami mrinding melihat kerucutan bibir Aomine.

"Pffft, kalau gitu sini, Aaaa~." Aomine menyodorkan sesendok bubur lainnya.

Dan tampaknya kegiatan _lovey dovey_ mereka terus berlanjut. Plis deh, apa ga enak sama pak dokter yang memeriksa Kagami?

Pak dokter sebenarnya tak terlihat ambil pusing juga sih. Justru pak dokter mesem - mesem bersama beberapa suster di ruangan itu.

Pak! Mbak! gue juga mau fangirling di sanaaaa!

.

.

.

FIN

Bila berkenan boleh dong minta kritik dan sarannya?^^

Jangan lupa untuk review yaa~^^


End file.
